Lost Ties
by indraniFOREVER
Summary: Lia Nympadora is a vagabond who worked in a trade guild named 'Ulysses', one work-less night, wandering in the streets, she sees a certain someone, whom she believed to be dead seven years ago, her eyes are filled with tears... are those of joy or despair? what connection lies with her and Cana Alberona, and morely said Fairy Tail? Read and R


**Hey guys, it's my first attempt to a Fairy Tail story and it's kind of a request from my friend Tanisha Tamaki, the character design and the plot was her idea and she told me to write it... so Tani-chan here you go... I hope I did justice...**

**Chapter 1: the distance of Seven years**

Seven years... no matter how small it may seem or sound, it feels like eternity when these seven years relate to a person's dark past... When a person discovers something which is worth their lives and then sees it getting lost in the womb of endless time, the seven years seems like forever... These seven years were the era of light and the epoch of darkness, these seven years were the spring of hope and the winter of despair, it was the temptation of the sorrow, it was the examination of the patience.

A woman with wavy brown hair and bright emerald eyes sat on the window-pane of a semi dark room and sadly looked at the twilight sky. Her brunette lock hovered on her crescent forehead which lay overlooked.

'Oi Nymphet... Danchou is calling you.' A man called from outside and the girl turned her neck to the man, 'Travis, how many times I have to tell you that I am not a 'Nymph'...' the girl sulked and climbed down the window pane; the sky was getting darker. She sighed and put a black semi-transparent scarf as a niqab in her face and draping the rest over her head and breast, similar to a burqa.

She descended down the stairs and saw some people were gathering in the hall already, with a curious bit of questioning look she pondered over them with her glowing green eyes.

'Oh Lia, you're already here...' an elderly man called her generously 'good, because for the next job, I need your help so badly...' Lia's eyebrows arched in curiosity 'What is it master? What is the job?' Lia asked 'Ah... alas, I knew you are in the rest, but since you're so-'

'Master please, your wish is my command' Lia firmly said, 'I guess it's no choice then, uh!' the master says 'the grand magic games are about to begin in three months and in the opening day and they-'

Lia held out her left hand 'Whatever the job is master! Consider it done' the master gaped out at the girl as she walked out of the building.

She walked out of the front gate and looked at the insignia glowing between the fire-torches upwards "Ulysses" it said, the name always marvelled Lia, the guild was named after a Greek traveller... A perfect name for the band of Gypsy nomads. Lia lowered her eye and started walking; sometimes she wondered how the most painful seven years of her life passed, sometimes she had hard time admitting it that the most renown and glorious guild dissolved in a single night; she really looked up to that guild who considered its member more than a family than mere brethren; there was no really reason for what cause she admired Fairy Tail so deeply, perhaps it was for the reason that all her life she ran and ran; never knowing her true family; searching for job from place to place, sometimes barely having foods, sometimes sleeping under the stars. She was part of a mediocre trade-guild which only provided jobs, not places to stay.

_The stars are looking beautiful tonight... Just like that night seven years ago..._

Lia was admiring the sky and its dark beauty crusted with diamond stars, almost glitter-like. The Milky Way glowed in the clear deep sky with no hint of cloud; in blue, yellow and pink... Like fairy dust in the fairytales. It was so clear that she could almost count the stars in Orion's belt or if she tried she could even spot Sirius... The Dog Star...

A diamond just blinked and went downwards from the glowing sky... A shooting star...

_If I just had only one wish..._

_-Flashback-_

'_Oh miss... do you want to know your future' a veiled girl called a brunette woman with white bolero-top. The woman looked at the veiled girl with a baleful eye and purple face; she reeked._

'_Yea... And what good it will do huh?!' she retorted tipsily 'I know my future already... and it sucks! I'll never be an S-class mage... go away! GO AWAY!' the brunette woman waved vaguely, and pulled herself at the front. _

'_How do you know, it won't change...?'_

_The brunette peeked from her shoulder and glared at the veiled girl with reddish eye and her head lolled side to side, she blindly extended her hand at the veiled girl as she tripped on her feet and the veiled girl caught her 'C'mon, this way...'_

_The brunette was put on a high backed velvet chair and she forced herself to sit straight clutching the golden handle of the chair. The vision was blurry and hazy before her eyes._

'_Alright... if you have any question...' the veiled girl said briskly with a piercing eye 'hold it in your mind...' the brunette woman tipsily stuck her index finger on her forehead and mumbled 'I'm holding... I am 'olding...' _

_The veiled girl chuckled and turned the red-lights in her multi-coloured tent 'but first... I would like to know your name...'_

'_Cana... Alberona...'_

'_Alright Miss Cana... ' her voice went serious as she laid down her cards and flipped one 'you've got a sun...ah, an excellent card! That means your future will be bright...' Cana's face stretched in a smile; 'and let me see... Oh! A tree... you'll be reunited with your lost family soon...' Cana leaned over t see the card and her face lit up with optimism 'and yes...' she flipped the last card 'the sunny future is to be clouded by the darkness' she said as the card showed a black dog... and Cana's cherry smile disappeared 'but don't worry miss... a little bit of hard-work and lots of hope can lead you to your bright future... remember every cloud has a silver lining...'_

_Cana smiled weakly; 'and for my pay?' the veiled girl asked for the payment. 'Sorry... I have nothing; I have drained the money in the booze...'_

'_But I can't let you go unless you pay' _

_Cana stood up in anger and toppled 'hey that's not fair... you're the one who-'_

'_if you can't pay then you won't be going home clothed...'_

_Cana gave up...the weather was much too cold; and besides she had not the slightest intension to go all bare in front of the night crowd... She huffed in submission 'What do you want?' The veiled girl pointed out straight at her waist 'I see you too have cards... give me the shiny pink one'_

'_No girly not that one... oh no!'_

'_Then you may start stripping-'_

'_Alright alright... here you go!'Cana slammed her magic pink-coloured card on her desk and walked off._

_-End-_

Suddenly Lia hid herself behind a wall; panting softly and slowly sinking in the ground, but she got herself on her feet and peeped from the behind, a woman in a teal bikini top and a fitted rust-coloured Capri was approaching towards her in a fast pace. Lia gulped and lowered her eye... the green irises gleamed in an unknown emotion.

Lia saw Cana passing by that wall she hid herself, her eyes went full of astonishment which drew the lines on her forehead. She pulled her niqab down and gasped audibly; she had a round face two very still emerald eyes and pale porcelain skin.

Was that true? What she saw in the crowded street was Cana Alberona; her client from seven years ago. Wasn't she a member of the Fairy Tail guild? But they disappeared- but her eyes couldn't be mistaken when they spotted the black insignia shining underneath her waist. Does that mean... Fairy Tail is back...

Yes... even after seven years... They are back...

_I am so glad they are back..._

**Should I continue this? Please R&R**


End file.
